1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an observation stand for elevating an observer above ground level, and more particularly, to a portable hunter's tripod stand for elevating a hunter above ground so the hunter has an unobstructed view of a large area of terrain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many elevated supports for hunters have been proposed, so a hunter may have an unobstructed view of a large area of terrain. However, the prior art elevated stands suffer from a number of drawbacks. Some elevated stands have many complex parts that may only be assembled with the use of tools, while other elevated stands have stationary chairs or seats so the hunter or observer cannot rotate a chair or seat through a range of 360.degree..
U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,766 issued to Robert Kates on Nov. 30, 1965 describes a portable hunter's blind stand having a circular platform 10 and four legs 13, wherein each leg terminates in a disk 14 and spike 15. A removable seat 20 having a back rest 21 is located on the circular platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,339 issued to C. Herrera C. on Oct. 14, 1969 describes a device for supporting a fisherman over a body of water. The device may include three legs 14, 16, 30 that support a seat 12 having a hingedly connected top wall 46.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,773 issued to Donald Hess on Jun. 6, 1972 describes surveyor field tripod having a seat 13 and anchoring stakes 34, 36, 38. U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,040 issued to Hershell Fails on Aug. 30, 1977 describes a deer stand and game carrier having a ladder frame and a seat 7a having a hinged back 8. U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,398 issued to Alvin Harmon on Nov. 1, 1983 describes a hunting stand having a rotatable seat 41 located on a platform 21.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,598 issued to Harold Sides on Jun. 23, 1987 describes a single pole hunting stand supported by three guy wires. U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,611 issued to Reese Untz on Mar. 23, 1993 describes a portable observation and hunting stand having a ladder-like frame, a seat and a wheel for facilitating movement of the stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 693,685 issued to George Case on Feb. 18, 1902 describes a back for stools. U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,310 issued to John Gale on Apr. 29, 1969 describes a seating structure. French Patent No. 1,262.209 issued to Laurent Host on Apr. 17, 1961 describes an elevated seating structure.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.